MC5
VIBRATONES Fred Smith (Sept.13,1949 - Nov.4,1994) / bass - Leo LeDuc / drums BOUNTY HUNTERS #1 Wayne Kramer (Apr.30,1948) / guitar - Dennis Thompson (Sept.7,1948) / drums - Billy Vargo / guit (3 guitars & drums - no bass) BOUNTY HUNTERS #2 W.Kramer / guit - F.Smith / bass - B.Vargo /guit - L.Leduc / drums BOUNTY HUNTERS #3 then MOTOR CITY FIVE (#1) W.Kramer / guit - F.Smith / guit - R.Tyner (Dec.12,1944-Sept.18,1991) / bass - Bob Gaspar / drums MOTOR CITY FIVE (#2) W.Kramer / guit - F.Smith / guit - P.Burrrows / Bass - B.Gaspar / drums WINTER First public appearance at the Lincoln Park Bandshell MOTOR CITY FIVE #3 W.Kramer / guit - F.Smith / guit - P.Burrrows / bass - B.Gaspar / drums - R.Tyner / vocals MC-5, WKNR "Keener Karavan" *Plymouth High School*, Plymouth , MI Playing in several "record hops" SUMMER MC-5 played in Kingsville, Ont. AUGUST 25 Wednesday / MC-5 *Ambassador Roller Rink*, Detroit FALL The MC-5 open for the Dave Clark Five in *Cobo Hall*, Detroit MOTOR CITY FIVE #4 W.Kramer / guit - F.Smith / guit - Michael Davis (June 5, 1943) / bass - B.Gaspar / drums - R.Tyner / vocals MC-5 + The Elgins (Motown band) *Wayne State University*, Detroit MOTOR CITY FIVE #5 W.Kramer / guit - F.Smith / guit - M.Davis / bass - D.Thompson / drums - R.Tyner / vocals MC-5 *Crystal Bar*, Detroit on Michigan and Central Avenue. They play there for several nights. MC-5 (*Teen Fair*?) Bob-Lo Island an amusement park on the Detroit River. 1966 MC-5, Jack and the Strangers, Stevie Wonder and Marvin Gay "WKNR "Keener Karavan" *Christ Church Hall*, Taylor, MI MARCH 12 Saturday / MC Five, Rationals, Prime Movers Blues Band, Bossmen, Terry Knight and the Pack, McCoys, Deon Jackson *Mother's*, Ann Arbor, MI Picture AUGUST 7Sunday / MC-5, musicians and poets performances "The Festival Of People", *Detroit Artists Workshop*, Detroit Picture September 1966 Michigan State Fair, Detroit, MI October 7-8, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Chosen Few) October 14-15, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Woolies & Southbound Freeway) October 21-22, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Prime Movers & Southbound Freeway) October 28, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Southbound Freeway) NOVEMBER November 5, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Southbound Freeway) 12 Saturday / MC-5 *Grande Ballroom* Picture 19 Saturday / MC-5 ... plus mystery bands *Grande Ballroom* Picture 20 Sunday / MC-5, Velvet Underground "Carnaby Street Fun Festival", *Michigan State Fairgrounds*, Detroit, MI 25 Friday / Jagged Edge, MC5 *Grande Ballroom* Picture 26 Saturday / MC-5, Black & Blues Band *Grande Ballroom* December 10, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Kynde) December 17, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Wha?) December 22-23, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (22nd) Green Grass Blues & (23rd) Urban Roots) December 26, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("The Fifth Estate First Anniversary Freak Out", supported by Cosmic Expanding) December 29, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Black & Blues Band) December 31, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Cosmic Expanding & Poor Souls) 1967 JANUARY January 7, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Seventh Seal) January 14, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Cosmic Expanding) January 20, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Trees) January 28, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Vernor Highway Band) 29 Sunday / Spike Drivers, MC-5, Livonia Tool & Die Company, Detroit Edison White Light Band, Lyman Woodard Ensemble, Joseph Jarman & The English Spangler Jazz Unit. POETS: Bill Hutton, Allan Van Newkirk, Jim Semark, Jerry Younkins, John Sinclair, Art Rosch, Don Moye & more ~ "Guerrilla Lovefare" *Benefit for Guerrilla* *Grande Ballroom* Picture (Cancelled due to January 24 Sinclair and friends drug bust) - ARTICLE - FEBRUARY 4 Saturday / MC-5, Raven, Harvard Street Blues *Grande Ballroom* Picture 26 Sunday / MC-5, Joseph Jarman, Roscoe Mitchell Quartet, Billy C. & The Sunshine. Poets: Allen Ginsberg, Diane DiPrima, John Sinclair, Jim Semark, Don Moye, Bradley Joens, Bill Hutton, Helma Perry, Keandro Katz, Allen Van Newkirk, Jim Semark, Tom Fitzsimmons, Art Rosen & more... "Guerrilla Lovefare" *Administration Services Building*, Wayne State University, Detroit Picture MARCH 4 Saturday / MC-5, Apostles, Belshires *Grande Ballroom* Picture 17 Friday / MC-5, Sixth Street *Grande Ballroom* Picture 25 Saturday / MC-5, City Limits, Born Blues *Grande Ballroom* Picture APRIL 2 Sunday / MC-5, Billy C. & The Sunshine, Seventh Seal, C-Water Blues (Benefit for Senator Roger Craig) *Grande Ballroom* Picture 23 Sunday / MC-5, Billy C. & The Sunshine, Back & Back Boo Funny Music Band. POETS: John Sinclair, Jerry Younkins (Benefit for the Warren Forest Sun) *Grande Ballroom* Picture 30 Sunday / MC-5, Southbound Freeway, Up, Seventh Seal or (?) MC-5, Billy C & the Sunshine, Seventh Seal "The Detroit Love~In", Belle Isle, Detroit. Organized by Trans-Love Energies Picture MAY 21 Sunday / MC-5, Billy C. and the Sunshine 'Human Be-in' organizes by Trans-Love Energies *Byram Lake Park* Linden, MI JUNE 17 Saturday / MC-5, Those Guys *Grande Ballroom* Picture 18 Sunday / Sun Ra & His Myth Science Arkestra, MC-5, Lights by The Magic Veil *WSU / Community Arts Auditorium*, Detroit Picture 23 Friday / MC-5, Phogg *Grande Ballroom* Picture 24 Saturday / MC-5, Charles Moore Ensemble, The Spike Drivers *The See Theater*, Detroit Picture 30 Friday / MC-5, Charles Moore Ensemble *The See Theater*, Detroit Picture June 30, 1967 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with The Rationals, The Apostles & Ourselves) JULY 1 Saturday / MC-5, English Ryders *Grande Ballroom* Picture ? 21 Friday / Tim Buckley, Ourselves, MC-5 *Grande Ballroom* 23 Sunday / MC-5, Billy C. & The Sunshine, Spike Drivers *Warren and John C. Lodge (outdoor performance)*, Detroit Picture AUGUST ? 26 Saturday / Scot Richard Case, MC-5, Certified Chalk Cyrkle *Grande Ballroom* 27 Sunday / MC-5, Spike Drivers, Billy C. & The Sunshine (Benefit for Trans Love Energies) *Grande Ballroom* Picture SEPTEMBER 1 Friday / Chambers Brothers, MC5 *Grande Ballroom* Picture 15 Friday / MC-5, Gang, Ourselves *Grande Ballroom* Picture 23 Saturday / MC-5, Bouys, F.D.A. *Grande Ballroom* Picture 24 Sunday / MC-5, Up, The Charles Moore Ensemble. POETS: John Sinclair, Jim Semark *Grande Ballroom* Picture 30 Saturday / MC-5, Spike Drivers *Grande Ballroom* Picture October 1, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI F.D.A., MC-5, Gang, Heard, Period, Rationals, Thyme, Ourselves, Our Mother's Children, Poor Souls ("DEVA Presents") October 7, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI MC-5, Gang, Odds & Ends October 11, 1967 Canterbury House*, Ann Arbor, MI October 13, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Cream) October 21, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI MC-5, Billy C. & The Sunshine, Gang October 27, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Rationals) October 29, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI MC-5, Gold. POETS: John Sinclair, Jim Semark (Trans Love Benefit) NOVEMBER November 5, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Paupers, with Rationals & Thyme) November 10, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with James Cotton Blues Band & Thyme) 11 Saturday / MC-5, FDA and other bands... *Bloomfield Teen Center*, Birmingham, MI 23 Thursday / MC-5, Scot Richard Case "Thanksgiving - Recording session" *Grande Ballroom* 24,25 - Fri.,Sat. / Fugs, MC5, Gang, Ashmollyan Quintet *Grande Ballroom* 26 Sunday / Fugs, MC-5, Billy C. & The Sunshine (Benefit for John Sinclair Defense Fund) *Grande Ballroom* (88 paid admissions only) DECEMBER 8 Friday / Thyme, MC5 *Fifth Dimension*, Ann Arbor, MI Picture 9 Saturday / Moby Grape, MC5 *Grande Ballroom* Picture 17 Sunday / Vanilla Fudge, MC5 *Grande Ballroom* Picture 22 Friday / Cream, Billy C. & The Sunshine, MC-5, Soap *Grande Ballroom* Picture 23 Saturday / Cream, Billy C. & The Sunshine, MC-5, Soap *Grande Ballroom* Advertisement 25 Monday / MC-5, Rationals, Up, Odds & Ends *Grande Ballroom* 26 Tuesday / MC5 *Club Limberlost*, Lakeville MI Picture 27 Wednesday / MC-5, Up *Grande Ballroom* Picture 29,30 Fri.,Sat. / MC-5, Up, Amboy Dukes *Crow's Nest East*, St Clair Shores 31 Sunday / MC-5, Billy C. & The Sunshine, Prime Movers, Apostles *Grande Ballroom* 1968 MC-5 Stooges, Third Power, James Gang, Bob Seger, Teegarden and VanWinkle (+ The UP ?) "The '68 Rock & Roll Revival at the Fairgrounds" FEBRUARY 2 Friday / Beacon Street Union, MC-5, Charging Rhinoceros of Soul *Grande Ballroom* Picture 3 Saturday / Beacon Street Union, MC-5, Charging Rhinoceros of Soul *Grande Ballroom* 8 Thursday / MC-5, Up, Pink Peech Mob, Poets: J. Sinclair, J. Younkins "Mass Meat Love Feast" *Community Arts Auditorium (WSU)*, Detroit Picture 23 Friday / Jimi Hendrix Experience, Soft Machine, MC-5, Thyme (The Rationals are on the poster - they did not play & The Up were dropped from the bill) *The Masonic Temple*, Detroit Picture MARCH March 1, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company, with Pink Peach Mob) 7 Thursday / MC-5, Odds And Ends, Up, Pink Peech Mob (Proceeds to benefit the Pink Peech Mob to replace their stolen equipment & instruments) *Upper DeRoy Auditorium*, Wayne State University, Detroit Picture 17 Sunday / MC-5, Thyme *Grande Ballroom* Picture 24 Sunday / MC-5, Up, Pink Peech Mob, Odds & Ends, Gold ("Tribal Stomp") *Grande Ballroom* Picture 24 Sunday / MC-5, Up, Pink Peech Mob, Odds & Ends, Gold ("Tribal Stomp") *State Fair Coliseum*, Detroit 29 Friday / Fugs, Sly & The Family Stone, MC-5 *Grande Ballroom* Picture 31 Sunday / Fugs, Sly & The Family Stone, MC-5 ~7.00-11.00 No age limit~ *Grande Ballroom* APRIL 6 Saturday / Troggs, MC-5, Apostles *Grande Ballroom* Picture "Detroit's police established a "protective curfew" because of Martin Luther King's assassination." April 7, 1968 CNE Stadium, Toronto, ON (supporting The Who & The Troggs) 11 Thursday / MC-5, Psychedelic Stooges, Up *Union Ballroom*, Ann Arbor, MI Picture 17 Wednesday / MC-5, Jagged Edge, Psychedelic Stooges *Grande Ballroom* Picture 20 Saturday / MC-5, Psychedelic Midway, Wilson Mower Pursuit *Farmers Market*, Ann Arbor, MI Picture 21 Sunday / MC-5 "Love-in at Island Park" Mt Pleasant, MI 25 Thursday / MC-5, Up, Psychedelic Stooges, Pigfuckers (ex-Seventh Seal) "Freek show" *Upper DeRoy Auditorium (WSU)*, Detroit Picture (x2) 28 Sunday / MC-5 *The Shadow (Formerly TV's Hullabaloo)*, Clarkston MI Picture 28 Sunday / Mothers of Invention, Psychedelic Stooges, Charging Rhinoceros of Soul (Early Show) Mothers of Invention, MC-5, Carousel (Late Show) *Grande Ballroom* Picture MAY 4 Saturday / MC-5, Up *Village Pub*, Birmingham, MI Picture 4 Saturday / Yardbirds, MC-5, Odds & Ends *Grande Ballroom* Picture 10 Friday / James Cotton Blues Band, MC-5, Buffey Reed Phenomena *Grande Ballroom* Programme 11 Saturday / James Cotton Blues Band, MC-5, Up *Grande Ballroom* Picture 18 Saturday / MC-5, Früt Of The Loom *Loft*, Leonard, MI Picture 21 Tuesday / MC-5, Chances R' *Hullabaloo*, Benton Harbor, MI 24,25-Frid.,Sat. / MC-5, ESP, ( Lights by Photon Energy ) *Detroit Castle*, Detroit, MI Picture 26 Sunday / Paul Butterfield Blues Band, MC-5, Psychedelic Stooges *Grande Ballroom* Picture 31 Friday / MC-5, Third Power *Hideout* Grosse Pointe (East) 400 people attending Picture JUNE 1 Saturday / MC-5 *Loft*, Leonard, MI 7 Friday / Cream, MC-5, Carousel *Grande Ballroom* 2000 people attending. Picture 12 Wednesday / MC-5 *Hullabaloo*, Lansing Rock & Roll dope #2 Concerts planned for the remainder of the month : Sarnia (Ontario) Arena, Birmimgham - Bloomfield, Michigan State Fairgrounds, Benton Harbor Scene, Grosse Pointe Hideout, Jackson Hullabaloo, Greenlawn Grove in Romulus. 13 Thursday / MC-5 Sarnia, Ontario 15 Saturday / MC-5, The Zue *Village Pub*, Birmingham, MI Picture 16 Sunday / MC-5 *Michigan State Fairgrounds*, Detroit, MI ? 21 Friday / MC-5, Chances R' *Hullaboo* at Benton Harbor, MI ? 21 Friday / MC-5 at Russ Gibb's new dancehall *Amusement Park*, Walled Lake, MI ? 22 Saturday / MC-5 Benton Harbor, MI 23 Sunday / Blue Cheer, MC-5, Psychedelic Stooges, Light Show / TransLoveLight *Grande Ballroom* 1500 people attending. Poster | Rock & Roll Dope #3 25 Thuesday / *Hulabaloo* Jackson. Cancelled. 26 Wednesday / MC-5 Tecumseh, MI 27 Thursday / MC-5 *Sturgis Armory*, Sturgis, MI Picture 28 Friday / MC-5 *Hullabaloo* Jackson, MI 29 Saturday / MC-5 *Romulus Greenlawn Grove* Romulus, MI JULY . . . July is well documented in Rock & Roll Dope #4 4 Thursday / MC-5, Up, Tikis, Girls Inc., Finer Things, Fruit Of The Loom, Thyme, Rationals, Flock, Amboy Dukes (They had their gig cancelled out by the weather) "Saugatuck Pop Festival", Saugatuck 3000 people attending 5 Friday / MC-5 "Psychedelic Night" *Pumpkin*, Wayne, MI 6 Saturday / MC-5 *Lakeland Castle*, Caseville, MI 1500 people attending 7 Sunday / MC-5, Früt Of The Loom *Mother's*, Romeo, MI Picture 8 Monday / MC-5 *Hideout* Grosse Pointe. 400 people attending. 9 Tuesday / off ? 10 Wednesday / MC-5 *Hideout* Grosse Pointe (originally scheduled for June 26) 10 Wednesday / MC-5, Sugarcube (from Dearborn) *Hulabaloo*, Ann Arbor 14 Sunday (Bastille Day) / MC-5 *West Park*, Ann Arbor 21 Sunday / MC-5, Up *West Park*, Ann Arbor 23 Tuesday / MC-5 *Loft*, Leonard, MI Picture | Rock & Roll Dope #5 26 Friday / MC-5 *Michigan Union Ballroom (U of M)*, Ann Arbor, MI Picture 27 Saturday / MC-5, Gray Fog *Village Pub*, Birmingham, MI Picture 28 Sunday / MC-5 "benefit of ALSAC" *University of Oakland* Cancelled AUGUST 4 Sunday / MC-5, Black & Black Boo Funny Music Band, Billy C & his Killer Blues Band *Gallup Park*, Ann Arbor see article from the Ann Arbor News 8 Thursday / MC-5, Toad *Mother's*, Romeo, MI Picture 11 Sunday / MC-5 , Wilson Mower Pursuit *Gallup Park*, Ann Arbor 100 people attending 18 Sunday / MC-5 , Up, 3rd Power, Dharma, G-Nova-K, Wilson Mower Pursuit *Gallup Park*, Ann Arbor 20 Tuesday / MC-5 , Frut Of The Loom *K. of C. Hall* Joy Blvd, Detroit Picture 25 Sunday / MC-5 "Festival Of Life", *Lincoln Park*, Chicago, Illinois CONCERT REPORT - Picture 27 Tuesday / MC-5 "Brother Don brings you", *Loft*, Leonard MI Picture 29 Thursday / John Sinclair, MC-5 *I.O.O.F. Hall*, Mason, Dearborn Picture FALL ? Concert MC-5 *Delta Community College*, Bay City SEPTEMBER 1 Sunday / Procol Harum, Rationals, SRC, Thyme, MC-5, Jagged Edge, Psychedelic Stooges, Frost, Children --- Pink Floyd, Howlin' Wolf & Chrysalis did not play --- "Oakland Pop Festival", *Baldwin Pavillion*, Oakland University, Rochester, MI Picture 5 Thursday / MC-5 Allende, Mi 6,8 - Fri.,Sun. / "Dialogue'68", *First Unitarian Church*, Detroit Picture 6 Friday / Psychedelic Stooges, Up, Billy C. & The Sunshine ~ 7 Saturday / MC-5, Psychedelic Stooges, Popcorn Blizzard ~ 8 Sunday / MC-5, Weird Dude Employment Agency (Ron English), Wilson Mower Pursuit 21 Saturday / Amboy Dukes, MC-5, Up *Grande Ballroom* Picture 22 Sunday / MC-5, Psychedelic Stooges, Up (Support of Children’s Community School) *The Union Ballroom*, U-M, Ann Arbor Picture 27 Friday / MC-5 *Crow's Nest*, Saint Claire Shores, MI 30 Monday / MC-5 *Great Hall* (?) Picture OCTOBER 1 Tuesday / MC-5 *Green Lantern* (?) Picture 4 Friday / MC-5 *Peek-a-boo Club*, Westland, MI 5 Saturday / MC-5 *The Cellar*, Chicago, IL 6 Sunday / MC-5 *Outdoor Festival*, Grand Rapids, MI 8 Tuesday / MC-5, Stooges 'CeLIBRAtion - the signing of the MC5 and the Stooges - Elektra records' *5th Dimension*, Ann Arbor, MI Picture 9 Wednesday / MC-5 *Benton Harbor Hullabaloo*, Benton Harbor, MI 10 Thursday / MC-5 *Grande Ballroom*, Detroit MI 11 Friday / MC-5 *Amherstberg*, Ontario, Canada 12 Saturday / MC-5 *Saginaw Auditorium*, Saginaw MI ? 18 Friday / MC-5 (Black Panther Benefit) *Wayne State*, Detroit 18 Friday / Kensington Market, Pacific Gas & Electric, MC-5 *Grande Ballroom* Picture 19 Saturday / MC-5, March Brothers, Third Power *Silverbell*(Hideout), Clarkston, MI Picture 25 Friday / MC-5, Sebewaing, MI ? 26 Saturday / MC-5, Findlay, Ohio 26 Saturday / MC-5, Grapes of Wrath *Pop Festival at Crazy Horse*, Kalamazoo, MI Picture 27 Sunday / MC-5, Rationals (Benefit for Senator Roger Craig) *Grande Ballroom* 30 Wednesday / MC-5, Psychedelic Stooges *Grande Ballroom* - ELEKTRA RECORDING Picture 31 Thursday / MC-5, Psychedelic Stooges *Grande Ballroom* - ELEKTRA RECORDING TESTIMONIAL NOVEMBER 3 Sunday / MC-5, Psychedelic Stooges, Dharma *The Silverbell*(Hideout), Clarkston, MI Picture 9 Saturday / MC-5, Psychedelic Stooges, Dharma, Jim Schwall *The Silverbell*(Hideout), Clarkston, MI Picture 15 Friday / MC-5 , Support acts ... *Grass* Muskegon, MI Picture 23 Saturday / Jeff Beck, MC-5 *Grande* Cleveland Picture 24 Sunday / MC-5 , WKNR's Ron Sherwood *Weslow Hall* , Riverview, MI Picture 27-28 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI / MC-5, Frost, Stooges 29 Friday / MC-5, Time *Purple Haze*, Plymouth, MI Picture DECEMBER 12 Thursday / Velvet Underground, MC-5 *The Boston Tea Party*, Boston, MA Picture 13 Friday / Velvet Underground, MC-5 *The Boston Tea Party*, Boston, MA 14 Saturday / Velvet Underground, MC-5 *The Boston Tea Party*, Boston, MA 18 Wednesday / MC-5, *Fillmore East* , New York Picture 23 Monday / Arthur Brown, MC-5, SRC, Rationals, Poor Richard's Almanac *Olympia Stadium*, Detroit 17,000 people attending. Picture 25 Wednesday / MC-5 *The Crow's Nest*(East), Madison Heights, MI 26 Thursday / MC-5, David Peel And The Lower East Side *Fillmore East* , New York Picture 27, 28 - Frid.,Sat. / MC-5, Orient Express *The Ballroom*, Stratford, CT Picture ?29 Sunday / Farewell Party for MC-5 *Grande Ballroom* Canceled? 31 Tuesday / MC-5, Soft White Underbelly, David Peel and The Lower East Side *Broadway Central Hotel*, Greenwich Village, New York Canceled after fallout from their Fillmore East gig. Picture 1969 Sun Ra / MC-5 *Ann Arbor Armory* (100 people attending) MC-5, T.Rex, Country Joe and The Fish *Kinetic Playground*, Chicago, Illinois JANUARY 17 Friday / MC-5, Rats *Village Pub*, Birmingham, MI 18 Saturday / MC-5, Kandle *The Crow's Nest*(East), Madison Heights, MI January 24-25, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI 26 Sunday / MC-5, Stooges, Rationals, Up 'Delta College Pop Festival' 2 p.m. to midnight *University Center* MI FEBRUARY MC-5 *(Birmingham) Palladium*, Birmingham, MI 4 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI / MC-5, Up, Stooges 7 Friday / MC-5 *The Crow's Nest*(West), Dearborn, MI Picture 14 Friday / MC-5, Mermaid Tavern *The Crow's Nest*(East), Madison Heights, MI 15 Saturday / MC-5, Pleasure Seekers *Finch Fieldhouse* Central Michigan University, Mt Pleasant, MI 21 Friday / MC-5, Molka *Hideout #3*, Clawson, MI 22 Saturday / MC-5, H.P. & The Grass Route Movement *The Crow's Nest*(West), Dearborn, MI 25 Tuesday / MC-5, Red White Blues Band (Ann Arbor Argus Benefit) *Union Ballroom*, UMich, Ann Arbor Picture 28 Friday / MC-5 "New Worlds" Drug Symposium (LeMar) *State University of New York*, Buffalo, NY Press & Concert Report MARCH MC-5 *The Almond Cookie*, Toledo, Ohio ?1 Saturday / MC-5 *Union Ballroom*, UMich., Ann Arbor, MI 2 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI / MC-5, Three Dog Night, James Gang 7/8 Frid / Sat / Jethro Tull, MC-5 *Eagles Auditorium*, Seattle Pictures 9 Sunday / MC-5 (Benefit for Helix newspaper) Seattle 13 Thursday / MC-5, Nimbus (Free Show in cooperation with the Motherfuckers) *Straight Theatre*, S.F. March 14-16, 1969 Straight Theatre, San Francisco, CA (with Congress Of Wonders & Clover) 16 Sunday (noon - 5pm) / MC-5, Boogie, Crazy Horse(?), Alice Cooper(?), Birth, Last Mile, Sons Of Champlin *Speedway Meadows - Golden Gate Park*, S.F. Beetween fifteen and twenty thousand people attending. 12000 at the peak. Free concert 19 Wednesday / MC-5 (Benefit for Liberation News Service) *Finnish-American Cultural Center*, Berkeley Picture 21,22 - Fri.,Sat. / MC-5, Mad River, Sky Blue, Flesh, Joy Of Cooking (Benefit for Black Panther and White Panther candidates in Berkeley's City Elections) *Finnish-American Center*, 1819 10th street (corner of Hearst), Berkeley Canceled 28 Friday to Sunday 6, April / MC-5, Kaleidoscope, Mason Williams, The Fool, Black Pearl, Dr John, Buddy Miles Express, Sir Douglas Quintet, Dillard And Clark . . . "Pop Expo '69" *Hollywood Palladium*, CA Picture March 28, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Janis Joplin, with Lee Michaels) 31 Monday / MC-5, Chuck Berry, Creedence Clearwater Revival. . .*Fort Lauderdale*, Florida Picture [ Canceled - see timeline ] APRIL April 4-6, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Pacific Gas & Electric & (4th-5th) Wicked Religion & The Maxx & (6th) James Gang) April 6, 1969 Pontiac High School, Pontiac, MI 7 Monday / MC-5, SRC, Bob Seger System, Amboy Dukes, Rationals, Sweetwater, Dick Wagner & Frost, Frijid Pink, Mandala, Up, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Plain Brown Wrapper, Train, Früt of the Loom, Third Power, Savage Grace, Red White & Blues Band, Caste, Unrelated Segments, H.P. & The Grass Roots, & more... ~ (two stages)"Detroit Pop Festival",*Olympia Stadium*, Detroit (16000 people attending) Picture & ad 8 Tuesday / MC-5, SRC, Bob Seger System, Amboy Dukes, Rationals, Sweetwater, Frost, Frijid Pink, Mandala, Up, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Plain Brown Wrapper, Train, Früt of the Loom, Third Power, Red White & Blues Band, Caste, Unrelated Segments,H. P. & the Grass Route Movement, & more... ~ "Grand Rapids Pop Festival" , *Civic Auditorium*, Grand Rapids 9 Wednesday / MC-5, SRC, Bob Seger System, Amboy Dukes, Rationals, Frijid Pink, Frost, Sweetwater, Plain Brown Wrapper, Frut of the Loom, HP and the Grass Roots Movement, Caste, Up, Unrelated Segments, Mandala, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Savage Grace, Red White and Blues Band, Third Power, Train "Saginaw Pop Festival", *Saginaw Auditorium*, Saginaw Picture 17 Thursday / MC-5, SRC, Commander Cody, Soul Remains *Avenicle*, Ann Arbor, MI Picture 19 Saturday / MC-5, Pleasure Seekers, Bluestrain, Big Al's Band - Light show by Whitelightning*Point Edward Arena*, Ontario Picture 20 Sunday / MC-5, Universal Family *Grandmother's*, East Lansing, MI Picture 23 Wednesday / MC-5, Rationals, Red White Blues Band (Benefit for Open City) *Grande Ballroom* Picture - Advert 26 Saturday / MC-5, Pleasure Seekers *Bowen Field House (Eastern Michigan University)*, Ypsilanti, MI Picture 29 Tuesday / MC-5, Orphic Two shows: under 18 at 6:30 and 18 yrs & over at 9:30 *The Firehouse*, Toledo, Ohio Picture MAY Alice Cooper, MC-5 Philadelphia (100 people attending) 1 Thursday / MC-5 *Pop Festival*, Comstock Riverside Park, Grand Rapids, MI 2 Friday / MC-5 *Edgewater Amusement Park*, Detroit, MI 3 Saturday / MC-5 *Great Neck North Junior High Gymnasium*, Great Neck, NY 6 Tuesday / MC-5, Churls *Ungano's*, New York 9 Friday / MC-5 , "The Temple Free Press presents..." *Mitten Hall - Temple University*, Philadelphia, PA 13 Tuesday / MC-5, Children of God, Pagent Players, Newsreel, Pablo Light Show "Benefit for the Liberation News Service", *Hotel Diplomat*, NYC Picture 16 Friday / MC-5, Flow, Denise Martin, Ultra-Light Show *The Crow's Nest*(East), Madison Heights, MI 17-18 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI / Sun Ra, MC-5 23 Friday / MC-5 *Hideout #3*, Clawson, MI Picture 24 Saturday / MC-5, Owen Love *The Crow's Nest*(East), Madison Heights, MI 29 Thursday / MC-5, Orpheus *Silverbell Hideout*, Pontiac, MI Picture 30~31 Friday~Saturday / MC5 (Friday), Chuck Berry, Sun Ra, Dr. John (The Night Tripper), Johnny Winter (Friday), Stooges, Amboy Dukes, SRC, Frost, Rationals, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Lyman Woodard, Up, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Grand Funk Railroad (Michigan debut), Third Power, New York Rock & Roll Ensemble, David Peel & The Lower East Side, Red White & Blues Band, Sky, Train, Savage Grace, James Gang, Caste, Gold Brothers, Dutch Elm, Plain Brown Wrapper, Brownsville Station (opened Friday's show) ~ "First Annual Rock & Roll Revival",*Michigan State Fairgrounds*, Detroit. Picture JUNE MC-5, Tate Blues Band, Sunday Funnies *Free concert*, Ann Arbor, MI 1st Sunday / MC-5 , The Flea Circus *Mildred's Electric Malt Shop*, Russell's Point, Ohio 4 Wed. / MC-5 *Weslow Hall*, Riverview, MI 5 Thursday / MC-5 *Lake*(?), Lansing, MI 6 Friday / MC-5, Illinois Speed Press, Stooges *Eastown Theatre*, Detroit Picture 7 Saturday / MC-5, Illinois Speed Press, Up *Eastown Theatre*, Detroit 10 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI / MC-5 'LSD Benefit' 11 Wed. / MC-5 *Tompkins Square Park*, New York 14 Saturday / MC-5 *Peekskill Palace*, New York June 16-18, 1969 The Ark, Boston, MA (supported by Cloud) 19 Thur. to 22 Sun. / MC-5, John Braden, Hamilton Face Band *Ungano's* NYC MC-5, Hamilton Face Band *The Scene* NYC 24 Tuesday / MC-5 *The Note*, Paw Paw, MI 25 Wednesday / MC-5 , The Taxmen *Mildred's Electric Malt Shop*, Russell's Point, Ohio 27 Friday / MC-5 *The Cobra Club*, Hastings, MI 29 Sunday / MC-5, Tate Blues Band, Savage Grace, Karnal Kitchen *West Park*, Ann Arbor JULY ? MC-5, Stooges, Bob Seger System, Rationals, SRC, Amboy Dukes, Third Power, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Up ~ "Delta Pops Festival" *Delta Community College*, University Center 1 Tuesday / MC-5 *Hullabaloo*, Fort Wayne, Indiana 3 Thursday / MC-5 *Bass Lake Pavillion*, Alma, Michigan 4 Friday / Savoy Brown, Pentangle, MC-5, Frost, Third Power, Brownsville Station, Sky, Bump, All the Lonely People, Sunday Funnies, Stooges ~ "Rock & Roll Revival #2", Mount Clemens Speedway, Detroit, MI 4~5 Friday~Saturday / ~ SRC, Procol Harum, MC-5, Muddy Waters, John Lee Hooker, Amboy Dukes, Rotary Connection, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Bob Seger System, Frost, Stooges, Big Mama Thorton, Savage Grace, Red White & Blues Band, Früt of the Loom, Brownsville Station, Caste "Second Annual Saugatuck Pop Festival", Pottawatamie Beach, Saugatuck, Mi (20,000 people attending) Picture 9 Wednesday / MC-5 *Rondeau Park Pavillion*, Rondeau Park, Ontario, Canada 12 Saturday / MC-5, Orphic *The State Theatre*, Toledo, Ohio Picture 13 Sunday / MC-5, Stooges, Up, films, poetry reading, people's trial "Legal Self Defense presents", *Eastown Theatre*, Detroit Picture 21-25 Monday-Friday / Pre-production of BACK IN THE USA (rehearsals) at GM Studios, East Detroit, ( Album/Total Energy NER2001/10) 23 Wednesday / MC-5, Stooges, Tate Blues Band (Benefit for the "John Sinclair Defense Fund") *Grande Ballroom* Picture 26 Saturday / Shag, SRC, MC-5, Taste, John Mayall & Bluesbreakers, Blind Faith, Delaney and Bonnie "Midwest Rock Festival" , *Wisconsin State Fairgrounds* ,West Allis, Winsconsin Picture 27 Sunday / Jeff Beck Group, Johnny Winter, Joe Cocker and the Grease Band, Jethro Tull, Bob Seger, Jim Schwall, MC-5, Zephyr, Litter, Shag, SRC "Midwest Rock Festival" , *Wisconsin State Fairgrounds* ,West Allis, Winsconsin AUGUST 1~2/Friday~Saturday / John Mayall, SRC, Muddy Waters, Big Mama Thorton, MC-5, Frost, Spencer Davis Group, Bob Seger System, Savage Grace, Red White & Blues Band, Third Power, Dutch Elm, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Pig Iron "Petoskey Rock Concert & Jive Fest", *Emmet County Fairgrounds*, Petoskey MI Picture August 3, 1969 Sportsman's Park, Mount Clemens, MI (Mount Clemens Pop Festival. With Eric Burdon, County Joe & the Fish, John Mayall, Alice Cooper, Stooges, Muddy Waters, T-bone Walker, Cat Mother & the All Night Newsboys, McCoys, Rush, Frut of the Loom, Red White & Blues Band, Savage, Grave, Ted Lucas, Pleasure Seekers, Mainline, Charlie latimer, Frijid Pink, Owen Love, Attack) 17 Sunday / Amboy Dukes, Savage Grace, Up, MC-5, Lyman Woodard Trio, Gold Brothers, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Stooges, Krack ("Michigan Music Supports the John Sinclair Defense Fund") Milan, MI 26 Tuesday / (?) MC-5, Stooges, David Peel *The Pavilion*, World's Fairground, New York City. 26 Tuesday / MC-5, Rationals, Frijid Pink, Rush, Früt "Second Annual Saginaw Pop Festival", *State Park Roll-Air-Rink*, Saginaw Picture 29 Friday / (?) MC-5, Stooges *State Pavilion*, World's Fairground, Queens, New York City. SEPTEMBER 1 Monday / MC-5, Stooges, Gold Brothers "Benefit fot the Fifth Estate" *Grande Ballroom* 3 Wednesday / (?) MC-5, Stooges , David Peel & the Lower East side *Pavilion* , Flushing Meadow Park, New York Picture - CONCERT REPORT 6 Saturday / MC-5, Stooges , Mollock , David Peel & the Lower East side *Pavilion* , Flushing Meadow Park, New York Picture 14 Sunday / Turtles, MC-5, Amboys Dukes, Alice Cooper, Frost, SRC, Rationals, Life, Rush (not the same Rush from Canada that would gain fame in the 70s), Früt, Ohio Power *Toledo Pop Festival*, Toledo Raceway Park, Toledo, Ohio Picture 19,20 - Fri.,Sat. / MC-5, Charley Musslewhite, Wilson Mower Pursuit *Grande Ballroom*, Detroit Picture 21 Sunday / MC-5, Cottonwood *Labor Temple*, Minneapolis, Minnesota Picture OCTOBER 1 Wednesday / MC-5 *Westfield Highschool*, Westfield, NJ 4 Thursday / MC-5, Flock, Joy Of Cooking, Abdullah, Ed Sanders of The Fugs (MC) *Brooklyn Academy Of Music*, Brooklyn Picture 15 Wednesday / TONIGHT / LOOKING AT YOU (see Discography for details) 18 Saturday / Led Zeppelin, Lee Michaels, MC-5, Grand Funk Railroad, Magic Veil Light Show *Olympia Stadium*, Detroit Picture 19 Sunday / MC-5 *Sherwood Forest* (Grand Opening), Davison, MI ARTICLE 25 Saturday / Led Zeppelin, MC-5, Johnny Winter "Narragansett's First Tribal Rock Festival" *Boston Garden*, Boston, MA (17000 people attending) TESTIMONIAL - Picture 26 Sunday / Joe Cocker, Grand Funk Railroad, MC-5, Sun Ra, Stooges, Up, Brat, Milky the Clown, The Mechanical Man & various animal acts!! "Cosmic Circus", *King's Animal Land*, Richmond Picture 31 Friday / "Black Magic & Rock 'n' Roll Festival, Halloween Night " also billed as "Black Arts Festival" *Olympia Stadium*, Detroit. Name MC-5 is striped from the bill. Picture NOVEMBER 11 Tuesday / MC-5, SRC, Frost, Parliaments (with Funkadelic), Detroit (with Mitch Ryder), Stooges, Frijid Pink, Amboy Dukes, Day & Night Dealers Blues Band, The Magic Veil Light Show & more... "A Day of Peace", *Olympia Stadium*, Detroit - Cancelled due to a RIOT at The Black Magic Festival - 20 Thursday / Jethro Tull, MC-5, Sanpaku *Fillmore West*, San Fransisco, CA Picture 21 Friday / Jethro Tull, MC-5, Sanpaku *Fillmore West*, San Fransisco, CA 22 Saturday / Jethro Tull, MC-5, Sanpaku *Fillmore West*, San Fransisco, CA 23 sunday / Jethro Tull, MC-5, Sanpaku *Fillmore West*, San Fransisco, CA DECEMBER 20 Saturday / MC-5 *Borderline*, Monroe, MI Picture 28 Sunday / Stooges, MC-5, Love Sculpture, Frut, Haymarket Riot *Toledo Sports Arena*, Toledo, Ohio 29 Monday / Pacific Gas & Electric, MC-5, Litter, John Lee Hooker, Bob Seger, Howlin' Wolf, Stooges, Alice Cooper, Masson Proffit, Rotary Connection.... "Chicago pop Festival" *Aragon Ballroom*, Chicago, Illinois Picture 1970 ? MC-5 *Gilligans*, Buffalo, N.Y. (2000 people attending) ? MC-5 w/ Ted Nugent - Alice Cooper - Johnny Winter - Led Zeppelin JANUARY 1 Thursday / MC-5 *Saginaw Auditorium* , Saginaw , MI 3 Saturday / MC-5, Sunday Funnies *The Silverbell*(Hideout), Clarkston, MI 9 Friday / MC-5, Kaleidescope(?), Mr. Clean(?) *Eastown Theater Show*, Detroit (MC-5 set cut short by fire) 10 Saturday / MC-5, Kaleidescope(?), Mr. Clean(?) *Eastown Theater Show*, Detroit (Show canceled due to previous night's fire, MC-5 played the Grande) 15 Thursday / BACK IN THE USA Picture (see Discography for details) Album review here ? MC-5, Dogs *Crystal Lake Palladium* 16,17 - Fri.,Sat. / MC-5, Sunday Funnies *Ludlow Garage* Cincinnati, Ohio Picture 24 Saturday (*Grande Ballroom*) / 25 Sunday ( *Grande Ballroom* / *Eastown Theater*) MC-5, SRC, Up, Stooges, Scorpion, Amboy Dukes, Mitch Ryder & the Detroit Wheels, Virgin Dawn, Jagged Edge, Richmond, Sky, Brownsville Station, Floating Circus, Sunday Funnies, Shaky Jake, Blues Train, Third Power, Rationals, Bob Seger System, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Commander Cody, All the Lonely People. SPEAKERS: Ed Sanders, Skip Taube ("Free John Sinclair Fund" benefit). A STP (Serve The People) Coalition production. Picture | TESTIMONIAL 24 Saturday / *Grande Ballroom*, Detroit (afternoon at 2 P.M., 1600 people attending at 8P.M.) : Shiva, Up, SPEAKERS : M.C. Dan Carlisle , M.C. Jesse Crawford 25 Sunday / *Grande Ballroom* (900 people attending) : SRC, Amboy Dukes, Brownsville Station, Speakers: Ken Cockrel, Skip Taube, Genie Plamondon - Ed Sanders, Abbie Hoffman & Jerry Rubin did not show up. 25 Sunday / *Eastown Theater*, Detroit Picture (1000 people attending) Mitch Ryder & The Detroit Wheels, MC-5, Früt, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Commander Cody And His Lost Planet Airmen, Rationals, SPEAKERS : M.C. Jesse Crawford, Genie Plamondon. 29,30,31 - Thur.,Fri.,Sat. / Staple Singers, MC-5, Rhinoceros *Boston Tea Party*, Boston, MA Picture FEBRUARY 6 Friday / MC-5, Slag, Vale *Woodrose*, Springfield, MA Picture 7,8 Sat.,Sun. / MC-5 *the Warehouse*? in Rhode Island 10 Tuesday / MC-5, Foul Grundle *Woodrose*, Springfield, MA 13 Friday / MC-5, Flamin' Groovies, Shakey Jake *Grande Ballroom* Picture 14 Saturday / MC-5, Flamin' Groovies, Virgin Dawn *Grande Ballroom* 15 Sunday / MC-5, Flamin' Groovies (Russ Gibb ceases operations at the Grande forever!) *Grande Ballroom* 20 Friday / MC-5 *Daniel's Den / The Den*, Saginaw, MI 22 Sunday / MC-5 *Bay City Armory*, Bay City, MI 27,28 Frid.,Sat. / MC-5, Frijid Pink, The Rumor, Screening of the W.C.Fields movie 'THE BANK DICK" *Michigan Theater*, Detroit, MI Picture MARCH 1 Sunday / MC-5, Frijid Pink, The Rumor, Screening of the W.C.Fields movie 'THE BANK DICK" *Michigan Theater*, Detroit, MI Picture 5 Thursday / MC-5, Family, Stone The Crow *Boston Tea Party*, Boston, MA Picture 6 Friday / MC-5, Family, Stone The Crow *Boston Tea Party*, Boston, MA 7 Saturday / MC-5, Family, Stone The Crow *Boston Tea Party*, Boston, MA 13,14 - Fri.,Sat. / MC-5, Stone The Crow, Elizabeth, Stooges *Ludlow Garage*, Cincinnati,Ohio Picture 13 Friday / SHAKIN STREET / AMERICAN RUSE (see Discography for details) 25 Wednesday / Small Faces, Canned Heat, MC-5 *Varsity Arena*, Toronto, Canada 26 Thursday / MC5, Joe Cocker, Mountain, Amboy Dukes, Brownsville Station, Stooges, Frigid Pink, Pleasure Seekers, Cradle, Savoy Brown, Whalefeathers, Balderdash, East Orange Express, Bitter Blood Street Theatre, Westfauster, Glass Wall "Cincinnati Pop Festival" *Cincinnati Gardens*, Cincinnati, OH Picture 27 Friday / MC-5, Michael Brody, Foul Grundle *Palace Theatre*, Danbury, CT Picture APRIL 10 Friday / MC-5*Rainy Daze Club*, St Louis, Missouri 10 Friday / MC-5, Foul Grundle *Woodrose*, Springfield, Mass. Picture #1 - Picture #2 16 Thursday / MC-5 *Point Edward*, Ontario 24 Friday / MC-5, Mogan *The Cellar*, Arlington Heights, Illinois Picture 29 Wednesday / MC-5 *Rainy Daze Club*, St Louis, Missouri MAY 16-Sat. / MC-5, Jimi Hendrix, Grateful Dead, Steve Miller Band, Jam Factory, Cactus replaced the MC-5 at the last minute "Temple Outdoor Festival", *Temple University Stadium*, Philadelphia, PA Picture 30,31-Sat.,Sun. / MC-5, Bob Seger System, Alice Cooper, John Lee Hooker, Chuck Berry, Youngbloods, Brownsville Station, Buckinghams, Ides Of March, Mason Proffit, It's A Beautiful Day, Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes "The Festival of Man/Earth", *Thunderbird Beach*, Baton Rouge, LA JUNE ? Concert / MC-5, Detroit, Catfish, SRC *Cinderella Ballroom*, Detroit 1st Monday / MC-5, Bob Seger System, Alice Cooper, John Lee Hooker, Chuck Berry, Youngbloods, Brownsville Station, Buckinghams, Ides Of March, Mason Proffit, It's A Beautiful Day, Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes "The Festival of Man/Earth", *Thunderbird Beach*, Baton Rouge, LA Picture 13 Saturday / Grand Funk Railroad, MC-5 *Ocean Ice Palace*, Brick Town, NJ The MC5 cancelled. Picture 21Sunday / MC-5, Touchstone, Ginger Valley "Living the Revolution" *Sunken Gardens*, San Antonio, TX Picture 24 Wednesday / Bob Seger, Ted Nugent, MC-5, Rationals, Brownsville Station, Alice Cooper, Frijid Pink, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Dream Delight... "Wild Wednesday - 12 groups in 12 hours - Twin Concert Stages" *Sherwood Forest*, Davison, MI 26 Friday / MC-5, Tackle Box, Brownsville Station - "Mid-Summer Night Rock Festival" - Opening Night) *State Fairgrounds Grandstand*, Detroit 27 Saturday / Third Power, Rationals, MC-5, Frijid Pink, Blues Train, Shakey Jake, Wesselfox, All the Lonely People, Virgin Dawn, Poison Oak, Mighty Quick, Up, Springwell, Sunday Funnies, MC-Jesse Crawford ~ "First Detroit~Windsor Pop Festival", *Windsor Arena* Picture JULY 3 Friday / Ten Years After, MC-5, Stalk Forrest Group *Gymnasium - Stony Brook University*, Stony Brook, NY Picture 18 Saturday / Chicago, Illinois Speed Press, Illusion, It Doesn't Matter, Happy Day, Pig Iron, Stooges, MC5, Leon Russell, Dreams, Funkadelic, Joe Kelley (Former Shadows Of Knight Original Member), Mason Proffit, Bloomsbury People "WCFL'S BIG 10 Summer Music Festival", *Soldier Field*, Chicago, Illinois Picture 19 Sunday / Savage Grace, MC-5, Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen, Catfish, Frut of the Loom (WABX Free Concert) *Tartar Field*, WSU, Detroit For their first European appearance, four shows are planned in England 25 Saturday / MC-5 , Edgar Broughton Band, Kevin Ayers, Pink Fairies, Steve Peregrine Took & Shagrat, Mighty Baby, Humblebums, Cochise, Demon Fuzz, Legs Larry Smith. *Phun City Festival*, Worthing , UK Picture & Press Report 26 Sunday / MC-5 , Matthew's Southern Comfort, Humble Pie (unexpected appearance), May Blitz *The Roundhouse*, London , UK Press Report 31 Friday / MC-5 , Grail *Marquee*, London , UK Picture AUGUST 5 Wednesday / MC-5, Kevin Ayers & The Whole World, Pink Floyd, Keith Tippett, Derek and the Dominoes, Joan Baez, Alan Price, Spencer Davis, Country Joe, East of Eden, Edgar Broughton, Champion Jack Dupree, Arrival, Chris Barber and Balls, ELP *Festival Maudit de Biot*, Le Biot, France. Live RTL Radio Broadcast ? Concert / MC-5, Up *Aquinas High School*, Southgate 7 Friday / Mighty Quick, John Drake's Shakedown, SRC, New York Rock Ensemble, Flying Burrito Brothers, John Sebastian, MC-5, Chicago, Rod Stewart and the Faces, Ten Years After *The Goose Lake International Music Festival*, Jackson, MI Alice Cooper, Joe Cocker and Savoy Brown were listed but did not play. The MC-5 and Rod Stewart were added late. Picture 29 Saturday / MC-5 *Sound Storm II, Big Country Ranch Resort*, West Finlely, PA FALL Recording of the album "HIGH TIME" SEPTEMBER 5,6,7 - Sat,Sun,Mon, / MC-5, Amboy Dukes, Stooges, Ike & Tina Turner, James Cotton, Jerry Lee Lewis, Chambers Brothers, Alice Cooper, Freddie King, Eric Burdon & War and many more... 'Central Texas Music Festival', Highway 95 between Elgin and Bastrop, TX Picture 7 Monday / MC-5 *Gilligan's*, Cheektowaga, N.Y. 11,12 - Frid.,Sat. / MC-5, Swallow *Capitol Theater*, Springfield, MA Picture OCTOBER 2 Friday / MC-5 *Action House* NY 18 Sunday / MC-5 *Früt Palace* Mt. Clemens 28 - 30 Wed - Frid / MC-5 *Ungano's* NY 31 Saturday / MC-5, Stooges *Ritz Theatre* NY NOVEMBER 28,29 - Sat.,Sun. / MC-5, La Paz, Lorien *Of Our Own*, Houston, TX Picture DECEMBER MC-5, Brownsville Station, Mutzie(?) *East Detroit High School*, Eastpointe, MI Photos 29 Tuesday / MC-5, Amboy Dukes, Bob Seger System *Municipal Auditorium*, Atlanta, GA Picture 31 Thursday / MC-5, Amboy Dukes, SRC, Cradle, Jam Band. MC: Dave Miller *Grande Ballroom* Picture JANUARY 15,16 - Frid.,Sat. / MC-5, Alice Cooper, Brownsville Station *Pirates World*, Dania, Florida Picture 29 Friday / Canned Heat, MC-5, Third Power *Eastown Theater Show*, Detroit 30 Saturday / Paul Butterfield Blues Band, MC-5, Third Power *Eastown Theater Show*, Detroit FEBRUARY ? Concert / MC-5 *Birmingham Palladaium*, Birmingham, MI 19 Friday / MC-5, Forrest (?) *Sherwood Lodge*, Loves Park, Illinois Picture 23 & 24(?) Tuesday & Wednesday / Contemporary Jazz Quintet, MC-5 *Strata Concert Gallery*, Detroit 24 Wednesday / MC-5, Sugarloaf *Multi-Purpose Building , University of Missouri*, Rolla, Missouri 2 Photos 28 Sunday / Cactus, MC-5, Brownsville Station *Panther Hall*, Fort Worth, Texas Picture APRIL 13 Tuesday / MC-5, The Stooges, Jam Band, The Frut of the Loom, The Werks *The Vanity Ballroom*, Detroit (Grand opening) Picture MAY 1st Sat. / MC-5 Ohio State University, Columbus, Ohio 7 Fri. / MC-5 Roanoke, Virginia 14 Fri. / MC-5 Rockford, Illinois 15 Sat. / MC-5 *Rollaire Skating Rink* , Bay City, Michigan 15 Sat. / MC-5 *Dewey's* Madison, Wisconsin Picture 16 Sun. / MC-5 Appleton, Wisconsin 17 Mon. / MC-5 Oshkosh, Wisconsin 19 Wed. / MC-5 Ontario, Canada JUNE ? Concert / MC-5 *Cinderella Ballroom*, Detroit 25 Friday / MC-5, Z.T.Peacock *Auditorium*, Bloomington Picture JULY ? MC-5, SRC *The Armory*, Minneapolis, Minnesota 2 Friday / MC-5, SRC, Mutzie *Vanity Ballroom*, Detroit 6 Tuesday / HIGH TIME (see Discography for details) Album review here 14 Wednesday / MC-5, Ontario *Masonic Temple*, Windsor, Ontario Picture 29 Thursday / MC-5, Frijid Pink, The Up, Carnal Kitchen, Trunion Brothers (Benefit for the "John Sinclair Freedom Fund") *Grande Ballroom* Pictures 31 Saturday / MC-5, Julia, Coming *Wampler's Lake Pavilion*, Irish Hills, MI AUGUST 5 Thursday / "Jam Night" with Individual members of Brat, MC-5, SRC, Guardian Angel, Carnal Kitchen & Savage Grace *The Alley*, Ann Arbor, MI Picture 21 Saturday / MC-5 *The Arena*, Commack , New York 22 Sunday / MC-5 *Civic Center*, Baltimore , Maryland SEPTEMBER 12 Sunday / Alice Cooper, MC-5 & others *Sportatorium*, Miami, Florida Picture Then they played w/ A.Cooper in Hollywood, Florida (?) 18 Saturday / MC-5, Guardian Angel, Suite Charity *(Birmingham) Palladium*, Birmingham, MI Picture OCTOBER 16 Saturday / Detroit, MC-5 *Cinderella Concert Hall*, Detroit Picture DECEMBER 17,18 - Frid.,Sat. / MC-5, Mitch Ryder & Detroit, Teegarden & Vanwinkle with Bob Seger on vocals, Brownsville Station *Fenway Theater*, Boston, MA ? MC-5, Mitch Ryder & Detroit, Teegarden & Vanwinkle with Bob Seger on vocals, Brownsville Station *Paramount Theater*, Springfield, MA 31 Friday / Mylon, MC-5, Pacific Gas Electric, Crabby Appleton *Grande Ballroom* JANUARY 1 Saturday / Mylon, MC-5, Pacific Gas Electric, Crabby Appleton *Grande Ballroom* FEBRUARY 5 Saturday / MC-5, The Houseshakers & DJ Andy Dunkley *The London School of Economics* , London (UK) 11 Friday / MC-5 , Skin Alley & Willy Barrett *Friars*, Aylesbury (UK) Concert is filmed. 12 Saturday / MC-5 *The Mardi Gras Club*, Liverpool (UK) 13 Sunday / MC-5, Barabbas *The Greyhound / The Fox* , Croydon (UK) CONCERT REPORT MICHAEL DAVIS quits the MC5. Probably 14-15-16 / Recording (in London) of "TRAIN MUSIC"," INSIDE OUT","GOLD" for the film soundtrack GOLD (see Discography & Advertisement for details) See also a sequence of film GOLD featuring MC5's original soundtrack. English bassist STEVE "Annapurna" MOORHOUSE fills in for the remainder of the tour. 17-22 / MC-5 are touring France : MC-5 *MJC Drouot*, Mulhouse, France MC-5 *Ecole des Hautes Etudes Commerciales (HEC)*, Jouy-en-Josas , France MC-5 *Gibus*, Paris, France MC-5 *Piblokto*, Dourges, France 24 Thursday / MC-5, Stars w/ Syd Barrett , Skin Alley *The Corn Exchange*, Cambridge (UK) Picture 25 Friday / MC-5 *Lanchester Polytechnic*, Coventry , UK 27 Sunday / MC-5 *The Roundhouse* , Chalk Farm , UK 28 Monday / MC-5 *Seymour Hall* , London , UK MARCH 3 Friday / MC-5 , Pink Fairies, Third Ear Band, Magic Michael - "Fun An' Games" at *Seymour Hall* , London , UK Picture ? 4 Saturday / MC-5 *Thomas Hall* , Canterbury , UK 4 Saturday / MC-5 , Steve Peregrine Took *Canterbury Odeon* , Canterbury , UK ? 5 Sunday / MC-5 , Stooges *The Roundhouse* , London , UK ~ Rehearsals at Herouville Castle (in France) Picture A film for the TV is made for the program "Rock en Stock" - 'Thunder Express' non official album - ~ Radio broadcast for the program "Carré Bleu" at Europe n°1 radio, Paris. STEVE MOORHOUSE quits. Bassist DEREK HUGHES replaces him. After touring England they're going to Germany for a few dates. 19 Sunday / MC-5 'Polit Rock Festival' *Audi Max der TU* , West Berlin , Germany APRIL Back to the USA, RAY CRAIG is the new bassist for the MC5 untill they eventually return to Europe in June. 7 Friday / MC-5, Ice *The Früt Cellar* Mount Clemens, MI 8 Saturday / MC-5, Ice *The Früt Cellar* Mount Clemens, MI 29 Saturday / MC-5, Freddie King, Amboy Dukes, Mitch Ryder, Iggy Pop *Parkway Field* Louisville, Kentucky Picture JUNE European tour with DEREK HUGHES on bass. 1st Thursday / MC-5 *City Hall*, Leeds , UK 2 Friday (or Friday 23) / MC-5 *Penthouse*, Scarborough , UK Press Report 3 Saturday / MC-5 *Clitheroe Festival*, Clitheroe , UK Press Report 5 Monday / MC-5*Magee University*, Londonderry , UK 7 Wednesday / MC-5 *Liverpool Stadium*, Liverpool , UK 9 Friday / MC-5 *Guil Hall*, Northampton , UK 10 Saturday / MC-5, Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come + film 'Monterey Pop' *Kings Cross Cinema*, London, UK Picture & Press Report 11 Sunday / MC-5 *Letchworth Youth Centre*, Letchworth , UK 12 Monday / MC-5 *Trinity College*, Cambridge , UK 16 Friday / MC-5, East Of Eden, Skin Alley, Chariot *Edge Hill College Rag Ball*, Liverpool, UK Picture 18 Sunday / MC-5 *Wake Arms*, Epping, UK Picture 30 Friday / MC-5, Brotherhood Of Breath, Bitch, Jake Thackray, Champion Jack Dupree *Bedford College*,London, UK Picture JULY 1st Saturday / MC-5, Super Tramp *St.Albans City Hall*, St Albans, UK Picture 12 Wednesday / MC-5 Gorinchem, Holland 13 Thursday / MC-5 *Paradiso* Amsterdam, Netherlands Picture 22 Saturday / MC-5, Matching Mole, If ... *Media Center Hall*, Ostend, Belgium AUGUST 5 Saturday / MC-5, Little Richard, Jerry Lee Lewis, Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley, Lord Sutch, Gary Glitter, Move, Platters, Drifters, Coasters 'First Annual London Rock'n'Roll Revival', *Wembley Stadium*, London, England. 60000 people attending. Picture & Press Report MC-5 concert in Ruissalo, Finland Press Report 19 Saturday / MC-5, Catfish, Mojo Boogie Band, Ruby Lee (really known as 'Ruby Dee') *The Park*, North Baltimore, Ohio Picture (Cancelled?) 19 Saturday / MC-5, Lindisfarne, Matching Mole, Edgar Broughton Band, Magma, Holy Modal Rounders, Cureved Air, Stray, Charles Mingus, Chick Corea, Sonny Rollins, etc. 'Jazz Bilzen', Bilzen, Belgium SEPTEMBER 15 Friday / MC-5, The Association, Siegel-Schwall Band, New Colony Six, Black Society, Hound Dog Band *Wisconsin International Raceway*, Kaukauna, Wi. Picture 16 Saturday / MC-5, Bitch *Pier Pavilion*, Felixstowe, England Cancelled 23 Saturday / MC-5, Hawkwind, Quicksilver, Pink Fairies, Home, Renaissance, Brewers Droop, Mottleigh 'Windsor Arts Festival' *Home Park*, Windsor, England Cancelled Picture NOVEMBER 10 Friday / MC-5, Dogs *Grande Ballroom* 11 Saturday / MC-5, Rusty Slug, Yak *Volkshaus*, Zürich, Switzerland Cancelled Picture DENNIS THOMPSON quits the group. ROB TYNER follows. Drummer RITCHIE DHARMA is recruited in England. Derek Hughes is still on bass. Wayne & Fred sing the songs. 16 Thursday / MC-5, Kingdom Come *Sundown (Mile End E3)*, London, UK Picture 17 Friday / MC-5 concert is filmed for "Pop Konsertti" at Kulttuuritalo in Finland. 19 Sunday / MC-5, Rock´n roll Showband, Uffa, Smirnoff Färjestad Totohallen, Karlstad, Sweden 23 Thursday / MC-5, Alrune Rod "Beat Forum" *Kennedy School Gym*, Gladsaxe, Denmark Picture & TESTIMONIAL "Kick Copenhagen Live 1972" (Bootleg/Album) 29 Wednesday / MC-5 *Bataclan*, Paris, France. Filmed for TV Pop 2 ( End of the England / Scandinavia tour ) 15 days in Italy are cancelled when the bookers learn that the group is not complete. DECEMBER 2 Saturday / MC-5, Flesh *Epsom Baths Hall*, Epsom, UK Picture 31 Sunday / MC-5, Roy Buchannan, Jett Black *Grande Ballroom* LAST SHOW EVER